Suggestive Words
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Neji had always been contented with being a law abiding citizen but when a flirty teen attracts his attention he fears that he may give in and end up like the worst person in the world... his best friend... Sasuke Uchiha. A true Pedophile at heart!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope i can maintain my flow for this and i hope you all love it. Much thanks to GothicHaven for her help!**

**Please remember to review!**

* * *

**Suggestive Words**

* * *

Neji rubbed his hands together from the other side of the room casting quick glances at the quirky redhead across the room flashing him sexy glances and smiley cutely his way. His best friend nudged him in the side, "How long are you gonna keep this up?" He flashed a smile to the short blonde beside his redhead.

"Until he's 18 and old enough," Neji hissed back at him. Sasuke was a pedophile at heart. He had always had a liking for younger boys but this was the youngest that he had ever gone. The redhead glancing at him, Gaara, and his own best friend, the blonde beside him, Naruto were only 14 years old and he and Sasuke were 21. It felt so wrong to him but he couldn't deny the fact that he had an attraction to the redhead who had boldly come onto him.

The redhead tilted his head to the door and the blonde smiled at Sasuke before the duo started off towards the door.

Neji and Sasuke casually pulled away from the wall to follow. Sasuke smoothly slipped his hands into his pockets before following Neji through the door. "Grab his ass." Sasuke said casually.

"What?" Neji hissed hoping the boys. "I can't! He's 10!"

"14. Just smack his ass." Sasuke urged.

"I can't…" Neji groaned almost sounding like a whine.

"You know you want to…" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes I want to but he's 10!"

"14! You twit!" Neji was pissing him off.

"They're minors Sasuke! What will you do when Naruto tells his parents you fondled him?" Neji was really beginning to worry if he had made the right decision entertaining Gaara at all. Sasuke smirked at him.

"He won't tell." He said matter-of-factly. Neji raised a brow at him.

"And what makes you so confident?"

"If you were 14 would you tell your uncle?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"If I was uncomfortable with it. I'm not making him uncomfortable! I like him as he is… I mean not his age! His personality! Let's wait till they're 18!" Neji said biting his bottom lip.

"They'll have other guys by them. Do you want him to get stolen?! Sorry, but Naruto's mine."

"… You truly are a pedo at heart…" Neji replied shaking his head.

"You can't stop love," Sasuke said simply allowing his eyes to travel southwards to glance at Naruto's behind.

"That isn't love you pedophile!"

"Well you can't stop lust," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"You plan to have sex with a 9 year old?" Neji's eyes went wide.

"14! For the love of God!"

"Minor!" Neji growled back, flashing a smile to the boys who turned around with a questionable look.

"I never said anything about sex. Maybe that's what you want," Sasuke answered shrugging before looking at Gaara's back then back at Neji. "Red is not my thing but he's okay."

"Stop staring at him!" Neji hissed nudging Sasuke in his head.

"Only because you want to. You want him Neji." Sasuke said turning a bored look to his companion. Neji groaned. He took a big sigh attempting to reach for Gaara's arm but pulled back.

"Have you ever kissed Naruto?"

"Nope. I like teasing him. He's too cute when he whines." Neji stared at him. He bit his lip and thought for a minute.

"I guess one innocent touch wouldn't hurt…" he debated with himself. Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, can we get ice-cream?" Naruto asked suddenly turning to face the older men behind him. "All the walking made me hungry. Right Gaara?"

"Yea sure." He latched onto Neji's arm. "You know what flavor I like right?" He asked smiling up at him with his teal eyes sparkling in the dim lighting.

"You like chocolate right?" Gaara beamed at him before nodding. Neji nodded more to himself before steering Gaara off in the direction of an ice-cream pallor.

"Vanilla," both Naruto and Sasuke answered. Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke as he smirked at him. The quartet crossed the street and made their way to the shop.

"I want a big cone!" Naruto said the minute they walked into the shop.

"I have something big…" Sasuke said with a smirk earning a sweet giggle form Naruto and a dark blush from Neji.

"Ignore that!" Neji asked choosing to ignore Sasuke's statement. "What else would you like Gaara?" Neji asked choosing to ignore Sasuke's statement.

"You don't say stuff like that to me…" Gaara pouted.

"He can't. He's incapable of smut. So innocent," Sasuke answered.

Neji huffed at him before turning to look at Gaara. "I don't need to be smutty with you for you to know that I appreciate you. And I am capable of smut!" He defended.

"Right…" Naruto drawled. "I'll believe Sasuke. But don't worry! Gaara's capable of more than enough smut for the both of you! Right Gaara?"

The boy in questioned blushed darkly. "You promised you wouldn't say!"

"Oh! Right… oops?"

"And you don't want this guy?" Sasuke whispered to Neji.

"Asshole-" Neji blushed.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the counter spoke up tired of being ignored.

"Yes, two ice-cream cones please. One vanilla one chocolate," He placed the money on the counter before leaning to Sasuke. "I really don't want to go to jail…"

"You won't. You've got me." Sasuke said confidently.

"Don't you guys want any? Naruto asked taking his cone form the woman. Sasuke shook his head; after all, he wasn't one to eat ice cream.

"You wanna share Neji?" Gaara asked looking u at him and taking a slow lick of the cream. "Let's head to the park."

"You seem to be enjoying licking that so much?" Naruto smirked before giving an extra slow lick and a moan to accompany it. "Of course only ramen could be better." He added thoughtfully.

'What is with these children?' Neji wondered as they turned to make their way to the park. He tilted his head in Sasuke's direction. "I think they're trying to seduce us Sasuke!"

"I don't mind…" Sasuke answered absently still watching Naruto. "The fact that he's trying mean I have him." Neji blinked.

"Does Gaara do that too?" he wondered aloud.

"Are you stupid?" Sasuke asked the doctor. "Yes! He does! What do you think he was talking about when he said share?" Neji blinked at him questionably.

"The ice-cream cone… he licked it." Neji whispered back as he watched the redhead choose a bench.

"Idiot! He would share it with his mouth! Do you understand me?" He asked slowly. Neji stopped.

"Why would you share ice-cream with your mouth? It makes no sense…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Seriously?' "What's CPR? Sharing breath right? Think of it as Ice-cream CPR."

"But then the melted cream will flow down into the trachea…" he answered thoughtfully. Sasuke almost slapped himself.

"Let's not think of the technicalities and think of it physically. When you give CPR you…? Come on! You can do it! It's also called the… what of life? You can do it! I believe you have a brain for a reason."

"The kiss of life." He replied automatically. "Ohh… Oh goodness! He wants to kiss me?" he asked with wide eyes.

"You are sad."

"Well should I? Have you kissed Naruto? I guess a harmless peck on the cheek never hurt," he ranted looking thoughtful.

"Haven't I answered that before? And weren't you the one saying you didn't want to go to jail. Don't worry, I support you man."

"I guess I could. I'm confused though… were you a police officer? My mind is fuzzy." The duo sat in-between the younger boys once they reached the benches.

"I'm going to ignore that," Sasuke told him. "People say love conquers all."

"Love won't conquer you going to jail my friend..."

"I won't get caught in the first place and I promise I won't let you be either."

"I don't feel safe either way."

"It's kinda chilly out here don't you think?" Gaara asked rubbing his arms.

Sasuke smirked at Neji before turning to Naruto. He smoothly slipped his arm around Naruto

over the back of the chair. "Are you comfy?"

"I am now."

"Get a room!" Gaara jeered as Neji began to shrug his coat off.

"Don't be jealous." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Here," Neji cut Naruto off. "Have my jacket.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Oblivious but romantic huh?' Gaara allowed Neji to wrap the coat around him before he quickly snuggled into Neji's side before he could put his arm back down...

"When are we going to see you guys again?" Naruto asked suddenly

"We should exchange numbers so that when you're free you can call us." Neji answered. Naruto answered with a sure whilst Gaara hung his head. "I don't own a cell…" he said quietly.

"Wow. What century do you live in?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed and slapped him angrily

"Why don't you have a cell Gaara?" Neji asked turning his body away form the redhead slightly.

"My parents worry over everything… stupid stuff like radiation." He laughed. "They let me hang out with Naruto so they can call him. He texts them every hour."

"They're crazy." Naruto told them

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted smacking his friend on the arm.

"What's with the smacking?" Sasuke asked after nearly being hit as well.

"You deserved that..." Neji said shaking his head and reaching into his pockets. Gaara stiffened at stared at Neji's wondering hand becoming giddy with excitement as Neji hand groped his leg. The other two watched with wide eyes at Neji's boldness.

"Ahh here it is." Neji murmured pulling his cell from his pocket. The slim device shining in the dim light. Gaara pouted, 'He went for his stupid phone,' he thought sadly.

"Here Gaara," he placed the button less device into the redhead's palm. "I'll buy another one tomorrow and text you on that."

"How sweet." Sasuke commented darkly.

"I know right?" Naruto said happily

"What's with the dark look Sasuke?" Neji asked genuinely concerned. He turned to look at Gaara who looked severely disappointed.

"Oh nothing much, just expected something else." Sasuke answered. "Sometimes you disappoint me."

Neji rolled his eyes to look at the disappointed Gaara, "Do you not like the cell. I can buy a better one for you."

"No, its fine. Looks expensive..." he murmured twisting and turning his hand to look at the cell better. Just then, a ringing broke through the quiet and all eyes turned to look at Naruto. Gaara sighed, "It must be my parents." Naruto checked the caller id and nodded an affirmative.

"I don't wanna." Naruto whined but answered it anyway. "Hey Mr. S."

Gaara bit his lip as he waited for his father to ask the next two well-known questions: Where are you and who are you with. Neji noticed Gaara's agitation and turned to Sasuke. "It's barely 8:30..." he whispered.

"Your point? It's dangerous these days you know with all the robbers and thieves and creeps." Sasuke whispered back.

Neji gave him a blank look. "'All the creeps? Really?"

"There are some really nasty guys on the streets."

"Like pedophiles...?"

"Yea like- nice one. You almost got me there."

Neji laughed heartily and playfully punched Sasuke. "I knew this would come back to bite you on the ass!" he chuckled.

"I'm not into that stuff but maybe I'd let him."

Neji blinked at him. "What on earth are you talking about?

"I will believe in your brain power. Think about it." Neji stared at him blankly.

'I really don't understand much of what he says… is this some kind of trick question?' he thought furrowing his brow. He turned his attention back to Naruto when he heard the blonde's nervous laugh.

"No no! We're still at the auditorium!" he said nervously standing from the seat to run his free hand through his hair. While walking and blabbing to the parents he stopped suddenly. "No!" he laughed loudly. "I mean that won't be necessary! We'll leave right now!" He sent a pleading glance to Gaara who stiffened in Neji's arms.

'What is it?' Gaara mouthed. Naruto smiled stiffly at him before he chirped at yea and snapped the phone shut.

"We have to go! Your mom wants you home before 9!" Naruto said urgently grabbing the redhead's hand and dragging him up.

"Wait! We can drive you! Give us directions and we'll drive you there!" Sasuke said quickly also jumping up. Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Aww, Sasu-san! You're so kind!" he cooed. Neji rolled his eyes, 'Teenagers,' he scoffed.

"Let's go please!" Gaara urged ripping Neji's large jacket form his shoulders. After accepting, the jacket thrust into his face Neji and Sasuke herded the boys to his car before Naruto screamed shotgun darting into the front Sasuke climbing into the driver's seat, Neji, and Gaara in the back.

"Hey, calm down. Its going to be fine." Neji reassured placing a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Gaara smiled gratefully at him before snuggling awkwardly into his side.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER TOO LONG. WONT HAPPEN AGAIN :* I'LL DO MY BEST NOT TO MAKE UPDATES TOO LONG INBETWEEN BUT THIS IS PROBABLY THE ONLY STORY I'LL BE WORKING ON CAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE OTHERS. I AM SLOWLY GETTING OUT OF MY FUNK THOUGH! **

**R&R~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suggestive Words**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Turn here," Naruto ordered perched on the edge of his seat straining his seat belt that Sasuke had ordered he put on. Gaara had longed shuffled from the comfort of Neji's embrace to the edge of his seat where he gripped Sasuke's seat and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Stop the car!" He screamed ducking down into his seat Naruto trying to do the same but gagged in his seat-belt.

"Shit shit shit! Pull! Shit open!" He fumbled with the release button before he gave up and tore the chest strap over his head.

"What? What's happening?" Neji asked trying to pull Gaara back into the chair. 'Wow… he can get his entire body down there?' he wondered absently.

"Sasuke stop the car! Stop the car! Gaara they're outside!"

"I know! I see them! Jesus!" Gaara risked a sneak before he ducked. "Oh damn oh damn oh damn!" He chanted before he dove over Neji's lap and popped the door open. Sasuke swerved the car to a stop before he rammed into the mailbox.

"What on earth are you doing?" Neji exclaimed grabbing onto his waist trying to right him. Naruto finally popped open his seat-belt and crawled from the car as well.

"We'll backtrack around Shikamaru's house! We'll stand at the bus stop till they call again! Okay?" Naruto whispered quietly closing the door behind him.

"Gaara?" Neji asked as the redhead finally crawled from the car.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could stay. I'll-" he stopped himself. He had Neji's phone so he couldn't call him and Naruto wasn't going to stay over unless his parents had a 3-day notice. He hadn't put in the request so he couldn't ask them, or beg them because rules were rules.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I hope I haven't gotten you into any trouble," he murmured pulling the teen into and awkward hug. Gaara laughed softly.

"No. Its not your fault. My parents are just a bit-" Silence cut through as Naruto's cell beeped. "That's my parent's message tone."

"Lets go Gaara. You might get grounded." Gaara looked regrettably at Neji before he blushed lightly.

"Uhmm well yea…" he trailed off looking away. Neji looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes to the heaven.

'Am I expected to do something?' he wondered. He got his answer when Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's in what he assumed to be a gently kiss. His eyes widened. 'Gaara wants me to kiss him?' he panicked at the thought his palms beginning to sweat. "I'll text you tomorrow" Neji promised before he sucked in a deep breath and quickly pecked the redhead on the side of his head. "You should go now." He said quickly not wanting the teen to get into any more trouble.

Gaara looked like he was on cloud 9. "Come on." Naruto gently tugged on Gaara's arm and together they ducked behind a house and disappeared. Neji sagged in his seat when the boys disappeared. He heard Sasuke hiss teeth before he climbed back in the car and started the engine again.

"What?" Neji asked cautiously feeling much more tired in one afternoon with two teenage boys and a terrible pervert than he did after 13 hours in surgery. Sasuke glanced at him through the rear view mirror before shaking his head. You sure know how to pick 'em don't ya?" The raven-haired man asked shaking his head again. Neji scoffed at him before he turned his away and closed his eyes.

* * *

Gaara nibbled at his nail as he sat quietly in the back of his parent's car as his father drove him to school. He pursed his lip as he tried not to look in the rear view mirror but instead just continue on staring through the window and hope that his father wouldn't notice that something was wrong with him. Neji's phone had lit up in the night reminding him to meet with some lady for a meeting regarding a patient. It jolted his memory that Neji was a doctor of some sort. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was the fact that the thing had lit up in the first place. He'd panicked so much he thought his lungs were gonna cave in. The only respite he had was that the phone was on silent and no sound came out. He had no idea what his parents would do and he most certainly wouldn't want his parents reverting to the old ways... no he much liked his new found freedom accompanying his high school status and as long as he could keep his and Neji's relationship a secret then he'd be fine.

Seeing as how he didn't know how to operate the phone, he wasn't risking to taking it out of his pocket when he was in the house- he wasn't allowed to lock or close any doors unless it were the front and back doors- and try to figure out how to turn it off or on or delete anything that might be important should Neji want the phone to transfer whatever. "Is something wrong Gaara?" Shukaku, his dad, asked while peering at him from over the top of his square glasses. Gaara's mouth opened and closed a few times before he clicked it close. What should he say? What what what? He was almost downright panicking before he tuned Naruto in and thought if what he should say.

"Yh i'm fine!" he chirped much to happily. His father rose a delicate brown brow. He inwardly berated himself for the too chirpy response before he sobered quickly and met his father's eyes with a blank stare. "I've been thinking about joining some afternoon clubs. I haven't remembered to speak to you and Mother about it as yet though." As expected his father gave him slight disappointed look before he pursed his lips.

"We'll have to speak as a family when you get back. You know you're mom worries about your safety." Shukaku said seriously as he slowly pulled up to the school gate and stopped. "I'll see you after school son. I'll collect you half and hour later today since its Wednesday." Gaara's eyes widened.

"Really Father?" he asked. He knew that he'd be going over to Naruto's house the weekend and since he'd started high school he got half hour after the 2:30 end of school to socialize. His mom wanted him to meet more people he could call friends so the half hour he'd spend with Naruto and his friends. Now his father was giving him an extra half hour! An entire hour to loiter! "Am i allowed to leave-"

"Absolutely not!" He father said sternly. He recoiled at that.

"But Naruto will have his cell and-"

"I've already made my decision Gaara. Don't argue with me." His father scowled his eyebrows pulled tightly together. Though he was disappointed that he couldn't go to the smoothie shack that was the 'in' thing right now he was contented with being allowed to stay a full hour after school. He smiled slightly to himself.

"Yes father." Gaara climbed from the car and contentedly made his way to the bathroom to start working on the phone. He'd played with Naruto's device enough to be confident that he could handle Neji's very sophisticated looking one.

As he walked down the halls pulling the slim device from his backpack he was scared shitless when the thing started to ring showing a number he recognized as a land line The thing vibrated and beeped and he'd be damned if he said he knew how to make it stop. There were no damn buttons! Naruto's phone had buttons! Tons of them! Where were the damn buttons? As he started to get weird looks from passing students and teachers alike he inhaled deeply several times before he hurried into the boys bathroom and really looked at the thing, not searching for buttons, but really just looked at it. On the screen were two boxes, on green one red, the green said accept but the red said decline. "Well lookie there," he murmured He noticed that the green also said slide to accept so he gave it a try and was delighted when the call connected. "Hello?" He asked hesitantly before he slapped his thigh remembering that this must be one of Neji's important calls and he probably shouldn't have answered until he got some sort of text from Neji telling him which calls he should or shouldn't answer.

"Good morning Gaara." Gaara's breath froze in his throat as he heard Neji's sweet baritone tickle his ear with its sensual sound. Great. Now he was sounded all romantic like Naruto. He silently lowered the toilet seat and sat down on it.

"Neji?" he whispered sitting down gingerly on the seat to keep quiet.

"Is this a bad time?" the man whispered back which made Gaara smile. He didn't think the speakers were loud enough for anyone in the neighboring stalls to hear Neji but he though it was sweet that the man was considerate enough to lower his voice.

"Everything's fine. Thanks for asking though." he smiled again before he tugged at the hem of his shirt. "I'm sorry for answering like that. I forgot that i didn't ask you last night which calls I shouldn't take." He heard Neji chuckle slightly before smiling like a fool to himself. He wasn't sure why but Neji made him ridiculously happy.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll be getting another phone later on so i'll have everything transferred and removed and you can start using the device as your own." Neji replied sounding distracted.

"Are you busy?" Gaara asked knowing he had to leave soon.

"I'm about to get ready to leave for the hospital but i'll text you when I get the new phone. You can reply in between classes. Have Naruto show you how to use the phone. Will that be alright?" Gaara nodded before he smacked his thigh again.

"I mean yea. I'll ask him in first period. I've got to go now," he said remorsefully. He heard Neji chuckle on the line.

"I'll text you. Have a wonderful day Gaara." The way Neji said his name made goosebumps rise all over his arms. He nodded again.

"O- Okay." He could feel his cheeks heating up but did nothing to quell the surge of emotions. He moved the phone from his ear and saw it light up, displaying the connected call screen, before it displayed a call disconnected then went dark once more. He sighed to calm his racing heart before he slide the device into his pocket, slung his bag over his shoulder and started for his class.

* * *

Gaara quietly slide into his seat beside Naruto who was busy scribbling in his notebook. He'd probably forgot to do the assignment and was hurrying to finish it in what time he had before Iruka- sensei came to class. Gaara would loan him his book but if he continuously did that Naruto would never learn. Then what kind of friend would he be. "You should do your assignments at home Naruto. You know Iruka- sensei's gonna know that you cooked something up so you should do it well the first time.

"Shut up Gaara. You're such a goody two-shoes!" Naruto hissed angrily at him before he went back to furiously scribbling. This was English class so he doubted that half of what Naruto was writing down was correct but he'd be quiet and let him do what he wanted. Naruto didn't listen to him anyways. But despite his bad behavior sometimes, Gaara was glad that he had a friend like him. He was glad he had a friend at all. Naruto's friends weren't exactly as close to him as he'd liked and he thought that maybe that was for the better cause he'd have to introduce them to his parents and he did _not _want to go through that. It was a miracle by itself that the blonde hadn't run away when only after two days of meeting Gaara was declaring to him that he needed to meet his parents or their relationship would be terminated immediately.

He'd suspected that maybe Naruto had been pitying him or humoring himself in some morbid type of way but since Naruto allowed him 10 whole minutes of supervised freedom, he would take what he got. He smiled fondly at him before he remembered that he had Neji's phone in his pocket. He discreetly fished the device out thinking to himself that he might as well work with what he had while Naruto was too busy to help him.

He examined it first. Noting that there was indeed a button on the bottom center of the phone along with control buttons at the side and what he assumed to be the power button at the top. He'd seen the advertisements on TV so he knew most of the basic workings. As he pressed the center button the thing came to life with a classic blue screen and several little icons on the front.

He got to work.

Around fifteen minutes later Iruka- sensei waltzed into the classroom while Naruto panicked to answer the final few questions and while Gaara was putting the finishing touches on his new phone. He didn't clear out Neji's data cause half of what was in there he didn't understand and he also remembered that Neji was going to have whosoever digitally clear it out so he only saved the land line that called him earlier positive that it must be Neji's.

He waited impatiently until second period before the phone lit up with a new number, a flash of colors and a short vibration that Gaara recognized as his feature for a text message. He slide the pad of his thumb across the screen to open it noticing that most of the documents and such that had previously littered it were gone and immediately he knew that it must have been Neji's doing. He'd been waiting for Neji to text him all morning!

Eagerly he slid down more into his seat so his biology teacher Anko- sensei wouldn't see him, before he tapped the message icon. _'Are able to join me for lunch?' _His heart almost leaped form his throat.

* * *

**A/N: AHH I REALLY WISH YAMI-KUN WOULD COME BACK AND BE MY BETA. I SUCK WITHOUT HER. LOL REMEMBER TO POINT OUT THOSE ERRORS!**

**R&R~~**

* * *

**SIDENOTE: WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO KEEP MY CHAPTERS BELOW 3000? JEEZ!**

* * *

**VISIT MY NEWLY MADE LJ- sweetgumdrop livejournal. com (no space or brackets) FOR UPDATES, QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suggestive Words**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

He couldn't help himself really. He wanted to see him again. Minor or no. He liked Gaara. He was the cutest teen he had ever seen. Sure he thought Sasuke's choice was alright but how many quirky redheads do you ever find in this world.

Just as blonde hair and blue eyes was an anomaly.

So were red hair and green eyes. You only read about that in books.

Gaara was a gorgeous teenager. He'd never stop thinking that. And the more he thought about it the more he wanted to spend time with him. He just hoped and prayed to the above that he wouldn't get caught.

Sasuke was such an asshole too. Flaunting around like he owned the damn place! What the hell was he doing in the hospital now anyways. He felt a bit sorry for Naruto though. Sasuke was a born tease. If they ever got the chance to double date, preferably a few towns over, or another state altogether which he personally wouldn't mind, he was sure Naruto would develop a mean sense of jealousy and up and leave Sasuke's no good ass. And the man wondered why he couldn't keep his lovers.

Ugh no!

They weren't lovers!

It was bad enough he'd looked at a minor that way but did he really want them to become lovers?

"Whoa there partner! Calm down! You might bust a brain cell there!" Sasuke joked. He was so carefree. How a policeman like himself could joke about his obvious pedophilic nature was beyond him but since he was just a lowly surgeon and Sasuke was the police officer he'd let it go.

"I'm not in the mood so please leave me alone," Neji sighed turning down the hall while reading a patients file. "And I have work to do so please... go away!" he pushed past Sasuke and into a random room. He was majorly disappointed when it turned up empty and Sasuke, the opportunist that he was, closed the door behind him.

"Come now Neji. Spill it."

"Ask Naruto."

"Don't be stupid! I haven't contacted him all morning, neither has he contacted me."

"Oh? What kind of relationship is that?" Sasuke snorted at him.

"Its not like that..." He sighed before leaning against the door, "Its a school morning Neji," he stated giving Neji a dead look. Neji stared back. "He's at school! They both are."

"Oh!" Neji nodded thoughtfully. He'd called Gaara that morning and he'd answered though he was whispering. Neji'd been so happy to hear his voice he'd lowered his own to match. He felt stupid now thinking back on it and hoped that the redhead wasn't bothered by it. He'd asked if it was a good time and he'd received a positive answer and since Gaara had yet to reply to his message he had a feeling the redhead was smarter than he was giving him credit for.

Except for his preferred age to date.

But he wasn't going to complain. "Smiling to yourself now? What is on your mind Hyuga?" Sasuke asked a lecherous smile on his stupid looking face. Thanks be to the gods when Neji's pager vibrated. He checked the number before he frowned.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." He said quickly before pushing Sasuke out of the way, who had sobered quickly -he knew better than to mess with Neji and his work- had straightened and moved out of the way. He gave a small nod while Neji made his way out the door and to the lounge where a broad smile broke out on his face. He'd just successfully conned Sasuke!

And the man said he couldn't lie!

He flipped out his new cell, barely containing his smile as he knew he'd just received a message from Gaara. To think he'd been waiting all morning, he'd been on pins and needles and was honestly disappointed when he read that the redhead said no.

* * *

"You said no?!" Naruto screeched at him for the millionth time. This time Gaara chose to ignore him in favor of ripping open his bag and pulling out his lunch box. His mother made his lunches for him since... forever. He'd been a bit embarrassed starting high and having to being a lunchbox with him and the crappy healthy nutritional stuff that came in it but he had to be grateful for it nonetheless because he hated waiting in line and by the time he got there he needed to get a seat instead of buying lunch. So in short, he was kinda glad.

It was also a major disappointment for him as well to have turned down Neji's request. He was mentally kicking himself. He _really really really _wanted to go to have lunch with him. Who knew what kind of stuff Neji would bye for him? It was a major disappointment for him and Naruto's constant badgering him about it wasn't making him feel any better.

"I can't believe you turned him down!" _I know... _"Who knows where he could have taken you!?" Naruto was practically hovering over the lunch table and in Gaara's food as the redhead pulled out his sandwich. _I know that too... _"What he could have done!" Naruto whispered loudly crawling over the table even more to get right into Gaara's face and although he blushed as hot and bright as his hair he still scowled at the perverse blonde. _Don't you think I know that too?! Gaah! _Naruto was blushing now too. "Did you know he's a fancy doctor or something. I hear he's totally rich. That's why he was at our social!" Naruto whispered with a devilish grin on his lips because he knew that he had Gaara's full attention now and despite the fact that he wanted to roll his eyes at his stupid best friend he couldn't. He didn't know much about Neji only having seen him twice when the duo had visited the school on official business. "I hear that he's a sponsor at the school. Sasuke too. That's why they were there." Naruto was lost in his own world now. _Neji was a doctor? Oh gosh! No wonder he looked so good! And he smelt good too... _he blushed at his line of thought but recovered well enough as Naruto slid back into his seat fumbling through his bag. Most likely fishing out his cell so he could text Sasuke all kinds of naughty things.

Gaara wouldn't be doing any naughty things with Neji.

He wasn't brave like Naruto plus he didn't think Neji wanted to do anything with him... he stayed so far away. Psh! He was old so there was no surprise that he was so old fashioned. He didn't know whether to think it a blessing or a serious inconvenience. He'd liked that Neji had accepted all sides of him though so he wasn't going to complain.

As he munched quietly on his sandwich watching Naruto snort and roll his eyes at whatever mushy texts Sasuke was sending he couldn't help but berate himself for not accepting Neji's lunch offer. If the man was rich, then maybe he could have eaten chocolates after they'd eaten. Not that he was a gold digger! No! He just really liked chocolates but, like many other things. he'd been limited to his access to the delectables. His parents had noted, after taking him candy hunting on Halloween night, that he had a rather large sweet tooth and after devouring the entire 3 pounds of chocolates that he'd received that same night, forgetting all about the hard candy, he'd been properly flushed with fibers and vitamins and teeth scrubbing and water drinking. He hadn't been hyper exactly -like Naruto- for example but he hadn't been level headed either. That'd been four years ago and though he was older now, he still went trick or treating with his parents lingering in the background and after they'd finish they go home, sort the chocolates and hard candies then gave him 1/5th of what he'd collected. He'd argued. He'd been punished.

Last year he didn't even bother to go.

This year he would though. He had a friend now so most likely -hopefully- they'd let them go together. If Naruto went trick or treating that was. He'd have to ask later.

He sighed and glanced at Naruto who had been suspiciously calm and found that the blonde was blushing up to the tip of his ears. He wouldn't like to intrude on private conversations but his curiosity was getting the best of him. "What are you talking about?" He asked stretching across the table in case Naruto hadn't heard him. When he grabbed that shoulder Naruto positively jumped into air, flinging the phone away in the progress. Gaara blinked as it the back of it slid to the left, the battery down the middle and the phone itself he couldn't see. He blinked at Naruto who looked like he was burning up with embarrassment. Even his neck was red! What were they talking about? ? Gaara noticed also that Naruto was clutching the front of his shirt his breathing labored. He raised a brow at that. "Uhh..."

"Shit man! Don't scare me like that!" He scolded. Gaara blinked at him. He'd tapped him on the shoulder... how was that scaring him?

"Maybe you're just surprised cause you go caught red handed talking about something that you shouldn't." Gaara pushed his nose before he took a large bite of his sandwich. He knew he'd won that little squabble when Naruto scowled at him but remained quiet and went to retrieve his cell instead. Maybe he didn't want to know after all.

* * *

"Damn Sasuke!" Naruto cursed as the teens shuffled into the male bathroom. Gaara stumbled as he tried to read Neji's text and go in the direction Naruto was steering while he too was glued to his phone screen. "Hey!" Gaara protested at the manhandling as he was pushed in a stall then Naruto staggering in behind him still clutching the phone dangerously tight as well as glaring heatedly at the screen. "What?!" Gaara shouted at him. He didn't even get to finish reading Neji's text cause Naruto was hauling him along.

"Keep your voice down!" Naruto hissed at him before he shuffled closer closing the space between them so that Gaara could see the tiny phone screen as well. "Look at this garbage!" Naruto whispered. "Sasuke said he was gonna send me a naked picture of himself!" Naruto thrust the phone forward for Gaara to see. The redhead glared at the blurry image before he pulled Naruto's wrist back so he could properly see which probably wasn't the best idea because then the idiot blonde smacked their heads together so he could see too.

"Oww! Naruto you idiot!" Gaara winced, shutting one of his eyes as the pain subsided.

"Sorry sorry," the blonde murmured sheepishly before he directed his attention to his phone again. Gaara followed suit to see an image loading. The block by short block the image loaded. After the first three blocks Gaara saw Sasuke's full face a sinister smirk on it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Gaara muttered. What kind of boyfriend was Naruto to be showing his naked boyfriend to someone else. His faced burned hotly as he placed himself in his best friend's position. No way in hell would he be showing Naruto Neji's naked body. Naruto scoffed at him.

"Just watch." he pursed his lips at that but looked back the screen instead his heart really pounding away in his chest as eh imagined 'Sasuke's Junk' as Naruto would call penises.

As the final block loaded. Sowing Sasuke's well defined abs and lower there was another screen with bold black letter and the words '_NO FREAKN WAY BBY' _and a winking smiley face. Well that would explain the less than good intentions smirk that had been on Sasuke's face. Gaara choked out a laugh before he could stop himself. Naruto stamped his foot before he growled and threatened to castrate the redhead unless he quit laughing."Oh he got you good!" Gaara jeered poking Naruto's chest while fits of laughter bubbled up from his chest.

"I know!" Naruto whined before he stared pouting at the picture on the phone. "But I am so gonna get you back!" He glared hard at the screen with a renewed maliciousness in his eyes that if Gaara had space to back away he would have.

"And how are you gonna do that?" he didn't think that Naruto's petty pranks would work on someone like Sasuke. Naruto did say the man was a police officer but he guessed that love made one blind. Right? If they were in love anyways. He didn't know how long Naruto and Sasuke knew each other so he couldn't judge that. He fished his own cell from his pocket and slid it open just remembering that he had a message from Neji.

_I understand that you couldn't make it. It's alright. _Gaara pursed his lips together before he went to swiping. He grinned as his fingers glided over the letters. Swipe was a handy thing that Neji had left installed on the phone and he'd figured out how to operate it, it was pretty easy. With auto correct and suggestive words. This phone was amazingly efficient!

_Maybe we could hang out some other time? _He hoped he hadn't blown his chance and turned the man away, or rather further away?

_We can meet up on Saturday if you're free. If your parents let you on Saturdays of course :) _A smiley face? Gaara chuckled slightly before his smiles melted from sweet to bitter. His parents wouldn't let him go anywhere plus he only had permission to stay with Naruto that weekend to sleep- His eyes widened as he heart thrummed even faster in his chest. The sleepover! He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his pounding chest.

_Yea we can meet up on Saturday. How does 8 sound?_

_Great! I'll see you then Love. :)_

* * *

**FINALLY! I GOT THE CHAPTER OUT BEFORE MY EXAMS! LOL YEA I GUESS UPDATES WILL BE LONGER IN BETWEEN BUT HEY! AT LEAST IT ISN'T ANOTHER HIATUS! :D**

**GAARA'S A SECRET BADASS ISN'T HE? CLEVER LITTLE THING ISN'T HE?!**

**R&R~~**


End file.
